


Tim Gaytterson

by Epher



Category: Justified
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Snippets, gay anguish, not a real fic I just write scenes and I wanted to share them with y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: Please excuse the title I didn’t know what to call this and I default to gay punsBasically, Raylan is hot and Tim is gay.(Side note 1/11/2018: if anyone wants to collaborate on a fanfic or even RP let me know, it’s hard to find other Justified fans around here)





	1. Chapter 1

The moment he walked into the office, time stood still. Every man, woman, and child turned to see the cowboy enter the room, and Tim swore he heard a dogwhistle. Maybe it was him. He hoped not.

“What in tarnation,” Rachel said quietly, and it broke the spell. Tim laughed, but his heart was racing like the gay piece of shit it was. Who the hell _was_ this guy, looking like a million dollars and walking in like he owned the place?

The cowboy nodded at Art and shook his hand. “Art.”

“Raylan,” Art said, smiling like this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Now Tim was confused. He and Rachel shared a nervous glance.

“Tim, Rachel,” Art said, and Tim watched as the cowboy turned his body and hit him with the full force of his smirk. He heard but barely processed Art’s next words: “This is U.S. Deputy Marshall Raylan Givens, he just transferred. Don’t bully him too much.”

Tim was at a loss for words. Usually he was always ready with a sarcastic comment, but the weight of the cowboy’s — Raylan’s — stare was heavier than having a gun pointed at him. He just nodded.

When Art took Raylan into his office, Rachel said, “Good luck, Tim.”

Tim turned to stare at her. “I’m not attracted to him,” he said quietly but seriously.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, but looked back at her computer. “I know your type.”

“I’m not attracted to him,” Tim said again, but this time it was more of a whisper, and Rachel couldn’t help but smile. He looked through the glass of Art’s office at Raylan lounging on the couch, arm slung over the back and hat perfectly in place. Probably manspreading like nobody’s business. _This_ was the new Marshall he’d have to deal with now, placed conveniently between himself and Rachel, his only gay friend in the office building?

Maybe he _would_ need luck on his side after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s starting to get annoying”

Raylan glanced over, brows riding high in that cocky expression of his as he settled that goddamn hat on his head again. “What is?”

Tim inwardly grimaced. He was proud that his eye didn’t twitch. He already knew it wasn’t worth it to say, since Raylan had just successfully found a line on the fugitive they have been tracking for a week and his ego was flying high, but he had said it anyway. Might as well keep going. “The arrogance radiating off you like heat off a fresh cow pie.”

Raylan grinned, and Tim felt a little nauseous. How did he smile like that, where it made his eyes look like sunshine? It wasn’t fair. Neither were those mile-long legs, topped off with those cowboy boots that made him walk with a swagger that should be illegal on a straight man.

“Get used to it, kid,” Raylan said with a nod before opening the door and stepping out. Tim had to lean to his right to indulge the sight of Raylan sauntering down the hallway before grabbing his gun and following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me about these dorks I love them and want more stuff to write about them but I’m at a loss for inspiration.


End file.
